Fairy Tail Highs Bad boys!
by Cana dreyar
Summary: what will Freed do when he has to move to Magnolia and be a senior at Fairy Tail high all because of his parents and their writing Careers? Will he make friends? Will he be able to tame Fairy Tail highs most destructive student? (Fraxus) (Gratsu) (Stingue) and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Freed's parents are famous writers, they write all day and sometimes Freed even wonders when they found time to have a kid. No wonder he was a only child, Freed's parents had decided to move to magnolia and that is why Freed currently stands in his room packing his suit case and filling boxes with his belongings. His parents had decided home schooling Freed was taking away from their writing time, decided Freed would start attending Fairytail high upon their arrival in their new home in Magnolia in two weeks.

Two weeks later Freed stood in the student parking lot kinda lost since he had missed the first few weeks of school, He had just gotten of the bus when three Harley's pulled up One with blue flames inside red flames with a red and blue dragon on the front swirled around each other as if dancing. A pink haired boy driving it with red sunglasses a red shirt and black pants, and a black haired boy behind him holding his waist with blue sunglasses as well as a blue shirt and black pants with a cross necklace around his neck.

The second had black flames in white flames with a two white dragons with back eyes swirled around each other. The driver a blonde boy wearing one earring white sunglasses black pants and a white shirt, behind him another black haired kid wearing black pants and a black hoodie with black sunglasses, holding onto the blondes waist. _''He must like black'' thought Freed._

 _The last only had one set of flames they were yellow and there was one yellow dragon on the front, and only one occupant a blonde haired boy with a mean looking scar on his face that fit well with his bueatiful features he was wearing a tight purple shirt that showed off his muses really well, and black pants with yellow the end Freed found himself staring, and the guy smiled startling Freed and causing him to trip over the side walk edge._

 _Laxus pulled up to school with his friends like he had been doing since the school year began, when he caught a green haired_ _beauty staring he smiled and watched as the boy blushed and fell to the ground having tripped. Laxus grabbed parked and grabbed his stuff running to help him up since it was kinda his fault he fell in the first place, ''Hi You know you got to step up right'' he asked laughing a little._

 _''U..um yeah i was just uh..uh i don't know''responded Freed._

 _''It's okay I'm Laxus Dreyar, whats your name''? ''I..Im Freed….Freed Justine he answered shyly_ _Freed thanked Laxus and continued on his way to the office to get his schedule._

 _The others caught up and snickered at Laxus, ''looks like Laxus actually has a heart, he's found someone he can actually be nice too'' Mumbled this only made Freed walk faster. ''Shut up Natsu'' growled Laxus as he continued to watch Freed make his way into the school._

 _Freed received his schedule and saw that he had English First with Mrs. Heatrifilia, second he had science with , next he would go to art with MrJonah, and last he had P.E. with Mr. Nanagear. 'Freed gawked P.E. that had to be his least favorite subject thats why he started getting homeschooled. People picked on him for how tiny he was and he got tired of it, leaving public school all together until this year his final year of high school._

 _Freed was currently looking for his english class when he ran face first into a muscled chest.''Gray were the fucks your shirt?'' he heard the pink haired boy from earlier yell, ''um I don't know actually I don't remember taking it off'' responded the raven haired boy. '' You know if a teacher see's you without a shirt again your gonna get in even more trouble'' growled Natsu, '' So'' mumbled Gray. ''You know if you get detention I'm gonna be alone in science, lunch and P.E. right? replied Natsu grabbing Gray by the waist and kissing his cold lips, both forgetting Freed even existed a moment later the two broke apart and noticed Freed bright red._

 _''Hey are you okay''? asked Gray looking at Freed ''um yeah I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going he paused, before asking are you guys not afraid''?_

 _''No need to apologize, My names Gray Fullbuster and this is Natsu Dragneel your Freed right''. ''Um yes How''? Freed was cut off I over heard you talking to Laxus earlier in the parking lot''_

 _''May I ask what you meant earlier about being afraid''? asked Natsu, ''Are you guys not afraid of what people will think of you''? asked Freed nodding to Gray and Natsu's closeness . ''Nope'' they both replied bluntly, ''he's my idiot'' replied Gray ''I love him''. ''You two are gonna be late Sting and Rouge already went to class, yelled Laxus walking up behind Freed._

 _Freed automatically got embarrassed and looked down, ''do you know where your classes are''? asked Laxus looking at Freed and patting his shoulder gently to the surprise of Natsu and Gray. Laxus never just patted someone he punched them, ''huh'' Freed looked up to the blonde taking advantage and getting lost in his_ _Beautiful eyes. I have never seen you here before, trust me I would remember a face like yours so you must be new, plus i know everyone in this school.''No'' muttered Freed ''Im kinda lost, ''whats your first class''?, ''ill take you offered Laxus. Yet again surprising the other two, ''I..I have English with Mrs. Heartifilia first. ''Ooh thats on the other side of the school from our class Laxus your gonna be late''_ _laughed Natsu pulling Gray with him to their's and Laxus Math class, because Gray was saying they would be late too if they didn't hurry.''I don't care Mr. Conbolt can wait'', mumbled Laxus,_

 _Laxus returned his gaze to Freed ''let's go''_

 _''But you'll be late'' questioned Freed_

 _''No problem smirked Laxus sending a blush to Freed's cheeks._


	2. Chapter 2

Freed arrived to his english class expecting Laxus to just turn around and leave, but figuring he was gonna be late anyway Laxus decided to follow Freed into the classroom. Freed turned to say thank you when Laxus pushed him into the room following him. Once in the room Freed saw a bubbly blonde, pointing to an excerpt on the board and holding a clipboard in her other hand. ''You must be Freed'' she began grabbing a pen a placing a check by his name. ''Yes'' answered Freed , ''You can sit over there beside Zancrow'' Freed looked to where the teacher was pointing to see a kid with long spiky blonde hair smirking at him sporting a vicious glare. He gulped and went to his assigned seat, as soon as he made contact with the seat Zancrow started bullying him ''Whats that under your eye''? ''Why do you look like a girl''? ''why's your hair long''? ''Your so small''.

He was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear and Freed hated it he could feel tears trying to force their way from his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, no he was stronger than that. Laxus couldn't take it anymore he was walking out and spared a glance to Freed before he caught a smirk from Sting and Rouge who were in the back seated beside each other. Right when Mrs. Heartifilia was about to intervene Laxus walked up to Zancrow and growled ''shut the fuck up you disrespect him like that again and i'll beat the fuck out of you, you got that'' he spat Mrs. Heartifilia quickly closed her mouth stunned at how protective Laxus was being over the new student, ''I got it'' muttered Zancrow moving away from the Freed. even though he said that he understand Laxus didn't care he glanced to his other friend secretly asking them if Freed could sit with them, to which Sting raised his hand ''Mrs. Heartifilia can Freed sit with me and Rouge''?

Everyone glanced to Rouge and Sting seeing Rouge get up and move to the seat beside his previous one, ''Sure'' she answered. Laxus grabbed Freeds stuff and pulled Freed up by his arm and dragged him to the seat Rouge had just vacated sitting Freed and his stuff down. Laxus thanked Rouge and Sting before bending down to whisper in Freeds ear '' wait here ill come by after class and get you okay'', waiting till Freed nodded in understanding. ''Um laxus here's you a note, and tell your teacher i asked for you to come back five minutes before the bell rings. Smirking Laxus thanked the teacher and left with his note, he was going to make Freed his and their was nothing anyone could do about it.

Laxus made his way to his class smiling, upon entering he heard ''Laxus were you''? Mr. conbolt had asked before Laxus waved a piece of paper in his face he grabbed it and read,

 _Please excuse Laxus for being Late he was helping the new student Freed Justine make his way to my class -Mrs Heartifilia also can you send him to my class five minutes before the bell rings Thankyou. A bit surprised that Laxus actually helped someone he continued,_ _''so Natsu and Gray were right okay take your seat, and pull out your homework'' With that Laxus sat down and pulled out his homework half finished, and Mr. Conbolt continued with his mass lesson for the day, going out the homework earlier and five minutes before the bell rang he began '' Laxus don't you have somewhere to be'' Looking at the clock Laxus nodded grabbing his stuff and walking to Freed;s english step he took coming faster wanting to get to Freed as fast as he could. He knocked on the door and Freed opened the door stepping out with a note in his hand and explained that he and laxus were given the okay to head to their next class by Mrs. Heartifilia, when he saw Laxus confused expression. ''oh okay so whats your next class''? asked Laxus_

 _''Science with Mr. Dreyar'' responded Freed,_ _''wait isn't your last name Dreyar'' he asked''_

 _''Thats where I'm going to and yes thats my last name the teacher is my grandpa''_

 ** _Next Science With Mr. Dreyar!_**

 ** _If any ideas please Review:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus and Freed decided to walk slowly through the halls, since Freed and Laxus shared the upcoming class they could spend the extra five minutes chatting, and remain undisturbed since the halls were empty. ''Hey freed whats your fourth class''? asked Laxus breaking the silence first, having gotten a little used to how Laxus works Freed relaxed and for the first time he didn't stutter like an idiot when talking to the blonde. ''Fourth i have P.E.''

''Coach Strauss or Nanagear''? questioned Laxus.

''Mr. Nanagear'' replied freed having pulled out his schedule, ''oh cool it looks like we have two classes together then'' smiled Laxus. ''oh and what did yuou say your third class was''

''um Art why''? asked Freed. ''That means we'll have lunch all of us together'' answered Laxus smiling even more now, and all Freed could think was this man (yes not boy or guy) was absolutely breath taking! The way his eyes shined when he smiled, honestly Freed didn't know why he was scared at first afraid he'd just beat him like the others did in sixth Grade, but he didn't he went out of his way to make sure Freed was okay, and comfortable he was special and even though he has only known laxus for not even a couple hours Freed was never gonna let him go.

As soon as they reached their class Laxus leaned against the wall waving a hand in front of Freeds face ''oi Freed bells about to ring, come back to me''. ''Blushing at Laxus words and missing the blush on the blondes cheeks Freed looked away. They waited for the previous class to exit before Laxus put a hand in font of him gesturing for Freed to go first, Laxus stepped around Freed once he reached the back tables and pulled out a rolling chair and again gesturing to Freed but this time telling him to sit. Once Freed was seated Laxus pushed the chair up for him, and sat beside him sitting their stuff between them on the long table. Looking around freed saw that their were six short tables that were put together, to make the 3 long tables and all chairs were placed so everyone was facing forward.

Makarov watched as Laxus made his way into the room and pull out a chair for a green haired boy, surprised that Laxus just gave this boy his Usual seat on the end Makarov made his way over ''may i ask your name''.

''Im Freed''. ''Oh the new student Freed Justine I'm gonna make that your assigned seat okay''. ''Alright Thankyou'' answered Freed, Laxus just smiled and thanked his grandpa.

A few minutes later other students started filing into the classroom, and the class began, ''Okay before i give you all you reassignments i want to tell you that we have a new student and his name is Freed Justine and you are all, to make him feel comfortable and like family ok'', sending a wink to Freed he continued i am going to give you two papers and i want you finish them and turn them in before you leave''. ''I don't care if you wait till after lunch to start as long as you get them done, okay any questions''?

''Uh yeah, can we work in groups''? asked a blonde kid in the middle row, ''yes any other questions no okay you may begin''.

''Natsu and gray got up to go to a small table in the back, ''come on lets join them'' whispered Laxus moving to stand. ''Sure answered Freed, getting up and following Laxus who again pulled out his chair for him and pushed it to the table. ''uh thank you Laxus''

''No problem'' he smirked, as the group got to work on there assignment.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Laxus had a headache, and Gray's head was on Natsu's shoulder both sleeping, and Freed just sat there all four of them had split the work in two section natsu and Gray doing one paper and Freed and Laxus doing the other. They had finished in fifteen minutes since the questions were simple and they were all actually really smart , to the surprise of those around them.

The bell rang not five minutes later and the four got up and walked out their destination the lunchroom where they would meet Rouge and Sting.

 **Lunchroom**

Laxus went to sit down across form Freed in a booth with the others, ''Freed where's your food'' asked Laxus, ''My parents didn't give me any money'' came his reply. ''oh come here ill pay for it''

''No i couldn't ask you to do that'' muttered Freed

''Technically you didn't ask me anyway, come on ill get you some food'' he grabbed Freed's hand and pulled him to the Lunch lady and asked Freed what he wanted.

''Uh salad i guess maybe a water'' answered Freed, ''Here you go she answered as laxus Gave her some money. ''Put the rest in his account please'' stated Laxus thanking her and grabbing Freeds food and pulling him back to the table where they enjoyed talking and conversing for the rest of their lunch.

 ** _-I would like to say thank you Evan for leaving a review, and iiagree that Freed does seem a bit to shy but I figured that he hasn't been to a public school in awhile. Also i figured since he liked Laxus he would probably stutter and be a little shy, again thank you I was happy to read your review!_**

 ** _-Please leave a review and thank you to those that read my story!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Freed lokked at the five guys he was sharing the booth with, as he ate his salad. He was in shock he couldn't believe they befriended him so fast, especially Laxus. According to others Laxus was mean and grumpy and was hardly ever nice to anyone except his friends. Freed was so lost in thought he didn't notice he was starting at Laxus. ''Hey, um looks like you made an impression'' laughed Sting pointing to Freed. ''Shut up Sting'' groaned Laxus and Rouge at the same time as Rouge placed a kiss on Stings cheek. ''Freed..hey Freed..you okay, not getting a response everyone watched as Laxus got up and stood beside Freed before poking Freeds face oi Freed. Startled Freed nearly jumped out of his seat in panic, ''whoa Freed are you okay calm down it was just me'' ranted Laxus trying to get through to Freed. Placing his hand on Freeds shoulder he was about to say sorry, when he felt Freed grab the hand he had put on his shoulder. ''Im sorry Laxus i just zoned out''. ''Me too i shouldn't have startled you like that'' replied Laxus.

Smirking Makarov got up from his seat in the lunch room, and grabbed his stuff to go back to class before his students. No more than five minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Getting up the group walked to throw their trash away. Once in the main room Sting and Rouge waved goodbye and waked up the stairs hand in hand to go to their history class with Mr. Redfox. Freed paused at the bottom of the stairs watching as Rouge leaned into Sting as he laughed at something Sting had said.

''They've been together since they were little like Gray and Natsu'', answering Freeds unspoken question Laxus pointed to Natsu and Gray walking down the hall also hand in hand. Before Natsu placed his arm across Grays shoulder, while Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu's turned the corner as Natsu placed a kiss to Gray's cheek. Looking down Freed began to follow Laxus down the hallway, back to Mr. Dreyar's. Upon entering the room they immediately saw Gray and Natsu at the back table sleeping together again. Must be tired thought Laxus before gesturing for Freed to follow him which he did, again he pulled the chair out for Freed. ''Im gonna go ahead and turn these in, whispered Laxus as he grabbed the two papers and handed them to his grandpa. ''Thank you Laxus'' answered Mr. Dreyar as he took the papers from Laxus.''Ya sure gramps'' answered Laxus as he made his way back to Freed, ''so Freed what does your parents do?'' asked Laxus. ''My parents are writers'' answered Freed sadly, they spend ever waking moment writing they only come out of their offices to eat and sleep, I never see them''.

''Like never?'' asked Laxus.

''Never'' replied Freed.

''Look um I'm sorry Freed I didn't know, had I known i never would have asked'', ''Its okay Laxus''. Freed went to stand up ''where are you going''.''To grab my stuff I want to go ahead and work on my homework for Ms. Heartifilia,''Ill get it after all I to make it up to you for what I just did'', Laxus pushed Freed back to the seat and went to gather his stuff.

 ** _20 MINUTES LATER_**

''Freed'?''

''Yes Laxus?''

''How do you write so neat?'', ''I don't know I just do'' answered Freed. It was five minutes till the bell rang and Makarov stood at the front of his room watching, Laxus head laying on his desk as he watched Freed write, then he heard Laxus compliment Freeds hand at the clock then back at Laxus, staring at Freed he cleared his throat gaining the attention of most of the class. ''Five minutes left class' he clapped his hands and went to Laxus desk grabbed the rest of their belongings, and took them to Laxus and Freed. ''You two may go, make that you four, since you got your assignment done so fast''.

''Thanks Mr. Dreyar'' the four sang as they exited the room. ''So where are you going Freed'' asked Natsu, ''art'' came Freeds reply. ''Oh so you have another class with Natsu, and I'm not their to keep him in check, so beware he is liable to do something dumb'' laughed Gray and Natsu pouted. ''Im just kid…. Gray didn't get to finish his sentence because he was being pulled down the hall to his own classroom, english with Ms. H. ''Come on we will this way is art'' began Laxus, ''if art is this way where was Natsu going''

''Him and Sting always walk Gray and Rouge to their class and Gray has english this class period, and you will see Sting in Rouge in your class because they both have art too''.

''oh, well what class do you have next ?'' asked Freed. ''I have english''.

''So you and Gray are gonna be alone''. ''Yeah but we will be okay'', smiled Laxus as the bell rang signaling their five minutes up.''Come on we will be late groaned Laxus, as he held his hand out for Freed to take. To which he couldn't hide his happiness, when Freed placed his small hand in his. They walked hand in hand to Freeds art class, getting stares from everyone they passed. Upon entering the class they saw Rouge and Sting sitting at a table for four, with Natsu closing in on one of the seats. They all looked stunned to see Laxus and Freed holding hands.

''Are there assigned seats?''asked Laxus, ''No'' they all said in unison. ''Here'' said Laxus as he pulled out the chair beside Natsu for Freed. Freed sat down feeling out of place as everyone had been watching him and Laxus since their arrival to his class.

''Thank you''Laxus'' mumbled Freed as Laxus pushed his chair in with him int it, with little to no effort at all. ''Bye Freed, see you after class'' whispered Laxus into Freeds ear. ''Of course Laxus''.

With that Laxus left to english with everyones eyes on him.

''So Freed whats up with you and Laxus?'' shouted Zancrow form the back just loud enough, for Laxus to come back in and punch him in the face. Zancrow never knew what hit him, he was out before his head hit the ground. Angry alxus turned toward the stunned faces of his friends, and stormed out but not before threatening Zancrow and his group of friends.

''Mr. Dreyar you are going to go straight to the office Sting walk with him yelled the teacher, as he grabbed the phone to tell the office Laxus was coming, and to explain exactly what he had just done also that he felt that they should get Zancrow some medical help. ''Hey Laxus wait up, what got into you'' shouted Sting as he ran to catch up to his friend. ''I don't know I just, he was being an ass i couldn't take it''.

''You like him don't you?'' asked sting.

''Yeah, Yeah I do growled Laxus as he covered his face with his hands and leaned on the wall, ''you could could tell him'' whispered Sting.''why would I tell him he'd probably try to avoid me''.

''No he wouldn't are you crazy he likes you why do you think he lets you pull out his chair for him, or walk him to his classes, oh and he stares at you, and he held your hand, we all know that he is shy but he held your hand, docent that tell you something''.''Your going to get suspended if your grandpa can't talk them out of it you know?''

''Yeah,Yeah i know I didn't think''.

 _ **Next Class**_

Bell rang

Freed watched as Natsu jumped up, and practical ran out the door.'' Huh'' asked Freed.

''He's running to Grays class'' answered Sting, ''he always meets him after class''. ''Oh'' answered Freed as he walked out of the classroom, Rouge and Sting behind him hand in hand. When a hand was held out to him, smiling he took Laxus hand and followed him to their P.e class, neither one seeing Sting and Rouge smiling at the. They met Natsu and Gray on their way to P.E, upon entering the gym Freed was asked are you the new student Freed Justine.

''Yes'' mumbled Freed as a uniform was shoved into his unoccupied hand. ''Come on Freed'' gestured Laxus pointing to the locker rooms, ''you can put your clothes in my locker''. ''Your locker''? questioned Freed.

''Yeah im an athlete'',answered Laxus as he unlocked his locker, seeing how uncomfortableFreed was about changing Laxus showed him where the bathrooms were. ''Coach won't mind'' replied Laxus, ''Thank you'' smiled Freed as he closed the door and began to change. When he was done he found Laxus standing in front of his locker waiting, everyone else having already left. ''Here'' said Laxus as he grabbed Freeds clothes, and placed them in the locker beside his own. Freed couldn't help but stare Laxus looked amazing even in gym uniform.

''Hey Freed, lets g o we are gonna be late'', ''of cousre Laxus'' mumbled Freed as he followed Laxus out of the Locker rooms . ''Glad you two could join us '', everyone laughed at what the teacher said.'' Freed your going to sit beside Gray over their okay, that will be your assigned spot''.

''Yes sir'' came Freeds reply, Mr. Nanagear was scary. Just like Laxus was at first, finding his seat he made himself comfortable. ''So you like Laxus'' stated Gray, ''um.I.I..''

''You let him hold your hand,you let him pull you around all day, I over heard your conversation in science it obvious that you like him, because you stuttered around him at first''. ''Okay ill admit I like Laxus''.

''You should tell him because he likes you too, whispered Gray as he was pulled up by Natsu. ''Come on were going outside'' answered Laxus as he held his hand out o Freed, who gladly took it. ''Thank you Laxus'' smiled Freed as he stood next to Laxus and walked outside. '' He said were going to make laps around the school'', Sting grabbed Rouge and the two started to talk and walk, following suit Natsu and Gray also began to talk and walk, Natsu explaining what happened in art with Zancrow and Laxus. ''Zancrow didn't stand a chance'' was the last words from Natsu they heard.

 ** _2 hours later_**

 ** _The end of class_**

Freed and Laxus successfully spent the whole class talking together. Being the last two in the locker room, Laxus took the opportunity to ask Freed if he could take him home. ''I don't know I don't really ride motorcycles'', ''You could use my helmet I don't use it''. Looking at Freed uncomfortable face Laxus began,''or I can walk you home if you would prefer offered Laxus. ''But what about your motorcycle''?, ''I'll get one of the guys to drive it to my house'', ''Im Sorry'' mumbled Freed. ''No problem''. They changed out of their gym clothes, and Laxus grabbed his and Freeds books as he also held the door for Freed. Once in the parking lot Laxus walked up to his group of friends, he asked if one of them would drive his motorcycle home. Looking at Rouge and Sting all pressed together. Gray grumbled as he got up and took the keys from Laxus, and turned the key. ''Thanks'' he shouted as they left, ''come on Freed lead the way''. The two were walking hand in hand about to across the street, when a car came out of no where, Laxus looked to the car then to Freed realizing he wasn't holding Freeds hand anymore''.

''When did I let go''? he thought, the cars coming so fast Laxus dropped their books and threw himself at Freed. Who stood their in shock he pushed Freed twisting in mid air, so Freed would land on him and not the ground. They watched as the car disappeared before Laxus asked Freed ''are you okay''.

''Yes'' answered Freed taking Laxus hand to pick himself to pick up their books Laxus was interrupted by Freed grabbing the back of his shirt, ''your bleeding'' he shouted. ''Im fine freed, come on lets get you home''.

''Im sorry Laxus if I hadn't just stood their you wouldn't have gotten hurt''.

The walk to Freeds house was quiet both in their own worlds ,Freed thinking about how Laxus jumped in front of a moving car to save him, and Laxus thinking what if I had been to late. Before Laxus realized they arrived at Freeds house, ''This is your house''? ''Its huge'' ''yeah'' blushed Freed at Laxus reaction. ''Well come in its not like my parents will notice'', mumbled Freed as he opened the gate and held it for Laxus, before locking it behind them. ''Well would you like something to drink''?

''Uh no I'm good, thank you''

''Okay, so um take your shirt off please'' asked Freed, ''huh''?asked Laxus turning around to look at Freed, who had just reappeared from the kitchen. ''Im going to clean your back, its my way of saying sorry''.

'''Okay'' answered Laxus removing his shirt to reveal his amazingly built body underneath, Freed looked down to try and hide his blushing face. Walking to stand directly in front of Freed Laxus tilted Freed's face up before saying, ''you have already apologized a dozen times plus their is no reason for you to apologize''. Explained Laxus as he sat in the chair Freed gestured him to. For the next two hours Freed and Laxus talked as Freed had finished cleaning his back and placed bandages on it. ''I should get going see you tomorrow Freed''.

''Um if you would Like you could come by in the morning, and I could put mor bandages on your back'', ''If I do can I drive you to school''? '' '' replied Freed.

Freed watched Laxus walk away his purple shirt no longer bloody since Freed had washed it for him, his shirt mostly buttoned.

Laxus turned and waved smiling as he watched Freed wave back, once out of sight Freed closed the door and went to his Knock..''Yes'' shouted Freed.

''Freed we wanted to tell you that your uncle is coming to live with us''.

'' '' he answered trying not to cry as he remembered all the beatings he had received, from his violent uncle he'd tried to tell his parents but all they said was there is no way your uncle would hurt you, then they would ignore the bruises. ''He'll be here tomorrow when you come home from school''.

Not even bothering to answer Freed buried himself under the covers, still smelling Laxus cologne on him from when Laxus hugged him. Not yet ready to lose it, not when he was feeling this bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by fast with Laxus waiting on Freed at the end of the road, where Freed insists on applying more bandages to Laxus back before taking his seat behind the blonde, and heading off to school. The three motorcycles pulling up together with one more person than their used to be, and his name Freed Justine. They would go to their classes and Freed would struggle to hide the bruises he came to recieve since his uncle had come to live with him and his family.

 **After class on friday**

 **"** Freed are you okay" asked Laxus their group of friends being the last in the locker room, the others looked toward them wondering the exact some thing. Laxus placed his hands on Freed's shoulder, and growled when he heard Freed mutter the one word Laxus never wanted to here him say " ** _OW_** ". "Freed take off your shirt", barked Laxus hardly giving Freed time to take his shirt off by himself by helping him. Freed didn't argue these were his friends they wouldn't say anything.

"What the fuck who did this"? shouted Laxus grabbing Freed's face and tilting it so he could look him in the eyes, after seeing bruises after seeing bruises all over Freed's back and now his chest too. Seeing something on Freed's face Laxus moved his hair away from his face catching a single tear slide from Freed's eye as he looked at the black eye freed was sporting. "M..My uncle he came to live with my family after my first day", mumbled Freed. Laxus pulled Freed into his arms gently hugging him, deciding it would be best if they left to give them some privacy the others filed out the door as quiet as possible with Natsu's naturally boisterous self.

 **5 minutes later**

Freed asked Laxus to stay with him instead of leaving to which Laxus agreed, the others had already left and Freed smiled before saying "Thank you". "Anything for you freed" lets go, arriving at Freed's house Laxus was immediately sent away by Freed's uncle. Before Laxus left the door yelling and and stuff getting knocked over caught his attention, "Freed" growled Laxus as he found away to climb up to a opened window. When he saw Freed running up the stairs and into the room next to the one he was currently looking through hearing the door slam and the lock climbed to the window at Freed's room and saw Freed sitting on his bed his face in his lap as he cried, a new bruise to add to his collection and his shirt ripped exposing his stomach and the hand prints around his neck. Laxus gently knocked on the window startling Freed who looked up to see Laxus hanging on the window sill, jumping to go open the window, Freed nearly tripped. Once in the room Laxus was pulled into a hug by freed and didn't let go as Freed cried into his chest. He knew his neck probably hurt so he pulled Freed back to the bed and, Freed pulled him down so they were laying side by side after Laxus put their shoes beside the bed they both fell asleep. Waking up when it was dark and Freeds arm across Laxus , and Laxus arm under Freed's head like a pillow. knocking on the door brought them to fully wake up, "the closest go to the closest" whispered Freed as he grabbed Laxus shoes and pushed them under his bed. Rubbing his eyes Freed opened the door forgetting to check who it was, as soon as the locked clicked the door was shoved open successfully pushing Freed to the floor.

"Next tim you lock your door its going to be worse" muttered his uncle as he began to beat Freed, Laxus couldn't take it he wanted to help Freed but Freed remembered what happened with Zancrow. He shakily raised his hand toward the closet to make sure Laxus stayed hidden, luckily his uncle didn't catch on, Laxus took out his phone and began to record the incident. When freed was left broken and bloody his uncle left smirking a few minutes later bringing water, wash cloth and a towel. ''Clean up wimp'' he muttered, as freed curled into himself ready to scream. Laxus was fuming he wanted to teach Freed's uncle a lesson you mess with Freed and you mess with me, once the door was once again closed Freed was to afraid to lock it again.

"Come here" Laxus whispered as he exited the closet and picked Freed up depositing him on his bed, before grabbing the bowl of water and helping Freed out of his shirt to wash his wounds once done Laxus began his search to find Freed a shirt "where's your shirts"?.

"Over there second drawer" answered Freed pointing to his dresser, finding what he was looking for Laxus walked back to Freed with a shirt in hand. "Here" Laxus handed Freed a green t shirt, "thanks" winced Freed as laxus put the bowl back where he found it and placing the cover over Freed before he walked to the window. "Please don't leave" muttered Freed.

" I'm just gonna close he window ok".

"Alright" Laxus closed the window and returned to Freed who pulled him back down to lay beside him again, Freed threw his arms around Laxus stomach, as he placed his head on Laxus chest using it as a pillow and letting the steady beat of the others heart lull him to sleep. As Laxus grabbed Freed's hand laying on his stomach and held it while he to wrapped his arms around Freed, soon after he joined Freed in the land of dreams, when the two woke up again Laxus convinced Freed to come spend the night with him for awhile. After agreeing Freed and Laxus packed a bag that would last him a couple at least for a week, "Alright go tell your parents your gonna spend the night with a friend" spoke Laxus in a soothing tone as he kissed Freed's forehead before walking to the window and exiting Freed's room. A few moments later and Freed met Laxus at his motorcycle parked down the street, "When did you move it"? questioned Freed.

"When I tricked your uncle into thinking I left" smiled Laxus .

The drive to Laxus's was long but it also gave Freed time to think before he fell asleep again, considering how long they spent at Freed's house and driving it was noon the next day before they arrived at Laxus house. Pulling into the driveway, Laxus saw two motorcycles and his grandpa's truck, "Whats going on"? he thought. He carefully got out of Freed's bear hug and picked Freed up and carried him to the door sitting is feet down long enough to open said door, Everyone looked stunned to see Laxus carrying Freed into the house and straight down the hall to his room before laying him down and covering him up, turning around he gestured for them to follow him and the could feel the anger radiating off Laxus as he showed them the video of Freed getting beaten by his uncle. Looking up Laxus saw the anger in all their faces and began to explain "I brought him here to get him away from his uncle", Laxus continued to explain what happened in the school locker room and how he ended up in Freed's closet.

 _ **Few hours Later!**_

Everyone had left including Laxus grandpa and Laxus stood in his room shirtless looking for a shirt, having taken a quick shower.

"Laxus"? yawned Freed as he began to rub the sleep from his eye's, "yes Freed"? answered Laxus, making Freed turn his head to follow his voice. Seeing Laxus shirtless hair slightly damp and hanging down on his face woke Freed up fully, "you okay Freed? you've only slept for three hours".

"Would you like to take a bath it might help you relax".

"Sure" answered Freed Figuring Laxus was right, Laxus handed him his bag and one of his own shirts. Seeing Freeds puzzled expression Laxus explained, It will be baggy and won't disturb your bruises as much. "Oh thank you" smiled Freed, Laxus lead Freed to the bathroom before making his way into the kitchen.

At six Laxus made tea for them to drink before going to bed, Freed sat on the couch covered by a thin blanket as he watch the rain outside pour down like tiny little knives stabbing the earth one raindrop after the other, after awhile he began to feel his eyes slowly close the need to sleep taking control. Hearing his name he looked to the kitchen to see Laxus lock the doors and bring him a cup of tea, before sitting his own cup of tea down and grabbing some ointment from a first aid kit Freed didn't even know he had. He slowly pulled Freed's shirt up after receiving a nod from Freed saying it was okay, he gently rubbed the ointment into Freed's bruised skin before speaking " You can have the bed to yourself i'll sleep….

"Can't we share the bed"? Freed interrupted as he put his/Laxus shirt back on.

"Sure we can freed" smiled Laxus as he turned the lights off and grabbed Freeds hand pulling him back to the bedroom, and when Freed laid down Laxus pulled him to his chest and the warmth in the other's embrace quickly allowing them to fall into much needed sleep.

The next morning Makarov decided he would go and check on Freed and Laxus, it was 8:00 and all lights were off but he remembered Laxus had given him a key. After he made it inside Laxus house he closed the door and locked it back, and made his way to Laxus room where he found Laxus and freed on their sides and Freeds back pulled into Laxus chest, while Freeds arm where on top of Laxus arms that were wrapped around him protectively, both smiling in their sleep. Deciding not to disturb them Makarov couldn't help himself he took a picture and left the house locking it and going back home, not noticing a dark colored van parked on the opposite side of the street directly in front off the house beside Laxus's.

 ** _2 weeks later!_**

"Laxus come on get up were going to be late for school" laughed Freed as he tried to wake Laxus up, "come on Freed lets just be late we don't even have first class together". The last two weeks Laxus rarely let Freed out of his sight except for school and working at the garage in town which he talked his boss into letting Freed sit and talk to him as he worked on peoples cars. " come on Laxus whats the point, Rouge and sting will be with me and you will have Natsu and Gray ". Sitting up on his elbow Laxus gave Freed his best puppy dog eyes, "uh fine" gave up Freed he couldn't say know to Laxus when he used those puppy dog eyes on him. Freed hadn't went home since he came to Laxus house two weeks and three days ago. He mostly wore Laxus 's shirts but Laxus had went and bought him so clothes, Freed's parents never even realized Freed was gone that long.

But his uncle did and ever since then he was coming up with ways he could kidnap Freed. "Yes" shouted Laxus as he won and Freed turned out the lights once more, he pulled Freed back down to the bed and laid his head above freed's, he loved the smell of Freeds hair it always smelled like flowers and berries. Laxus could stay like this forever. twenty minutes later Laxus woke up when he thought he heard a noise, feeling Laxus getting up Freed woke up too "Laxus whats wrong" mumbled freed wiping the sleep from his eye's. Apparently he was more tired than he let on but Laxus ignored that, and reached for the door knob when the door was knocked open barley jumping back in time Laxus tripped and hit the floor, quickly helped up by freed who was now wide awake.

"Who are you"? questioned Laxus, the intruder quickly drew his blade which LAxus had expected a knife but this guy had a sword, "what the" Laxus wasn't given time to dodge before his chest was sliced open. He fell back into freed who was behind him, "You can call me Aizen" he laughed/growled. "Laxus" Freed found a shirt and proceeded to hold it to laxus wound, "Freed Justine you are coming with me".

"Like hell he is" Laxus slowly stood up to fight back and found the light and turned it on, "Look at that now I have to take both of you all well can't be helped. "You have seen me", I cannot allow you to remain here blood was all over Laxus,Freed, the floor everywhere and even the walls from Aizen's sword. freed fought back he really did but this Aizen was to strong and he was worried about Laxus. Freed felt something hit him in the back of the head real hard before he saw darkness, the two were quickly blindfolded then placed in the van their hands tied together between them the only difference Aizen didn't see the reason he should knock out Laxus he left him awake and aware of the blood oozing from his chest, and before Laxus fell unconscious from pain and blood loss all he could think was at least freed isn't alone.

When Aizen arrived to his hide out/dungeon actually an old abandoned factory he dragged Laxus and Freed to one of the cells he built especially for this purpose, after dropping them to the ground he untied their then pulled out a phone and contacted his partner also known as Freed's uncle, "I have him but I also have some blonde guy he was with".

"Okay I'm going to do some research I have a feeling we can get some money from the blonde one as well as my ignorant brother, do what you want to the blonde yellow one but don't hurt Freed that much he's week you might kill him, before we get the money".

Hanging up he grabbed a towel and first aid kit and brought it to Laxus and Freed's cell, Freed was awake and holding his hands over laxus chest trying to apply pressure to the wound, when he heard a deep voice say "here" and a towel being tossed to him along with a box. Looking up he saw the man that kidnapped them this guy _**Aizen.**_

 _ **Please R &R Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the day Makarov and his grandsons group of friends decided to go and check on them having been at school all day and not seeing Laxus or Freed once in three days. They stood at the front door irritated having knocked on the door twice, getting no answer Makarov quickly unlocked the door with his spare looked all over and found no trace of the two in the house it seemed like they hadn't been in the house for some made their way to Lax bedroom and panic consumed them at what they saw blood, blood was everywhere the ceiling the walls, the floor and most of it was on the bed. Makarov quickly called the cops and while the cops were investigating Laxus house.

Laxus woke up his head in Freeds lap while their was a towel on his chest and part of his stomach soaked in blood. "Freed"? his voice sounded weak and hoarse, he hated it.

"Laxus"? Freed nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whats going on where are we"? mumbled Laxus voice still thick with sleep.

"Were in a cell that guy Aizen brought us here" answered Freed as he gently rubbed circles into Laxus arm as his other hand felt Laxus forehead.

"You have a fever" panicked Freed.

"We have to get out of here" groaned Laxus as he stood up with more effort than he cared to admit, he fell right back down coughing. "Laxus lay back down your coughing up blood" shouted Freed. Laxus was to tired and Freed shouting gave him a headache so he complied with the smaller mans wishes and laid back down allowing freed to pull his head back into his lap.

 **3 days in the cell**

The two woke up to the cell door opening and Aizen coming in, to grab Laxus by the hair and pull him up. Once he let go Laxus collapsed back to the ground in a heap causing Freed to worry even more. Since Laxus couldn't walk Aizen grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him away from Freed. "Where are you taking me"? groaned Laxus in pain.

"Here" Laxus was all but thrown into another cell where he was again chained up, shortly after Aizen began to beat him successfully injuring the blonde boy even more. Laxus chest/Stomach gash was being pulled apart by the chains on his feet pulling it down while the other part was big pulled up by the chains on his wrists. A puddle of blood began to form underneath Laxus as he could no longer keep his cry of pain to a mere whisper he new Freed would be able to hear what was going on. The door opened and Laxus was in to much pain to notice who walked in but he knew it couldn't be good, his thoughts were proven correct when he heard d what the new torturer said, "Bring my pathetic nephew would you Aizen".

Freed was trying to ignore the sounds of Laxus as he was being tortured he hated not being able to do anything, but his thoughts were cut short when Aizen came in and dragged him away down the hall in the same direction he had taken Laxus in no more than 30 minutes earlier.

Freed was pulled into a new cell where he saw Laxus chained up and the blood puddle beneath him made freed uneasy Laxus looked worse and worse everyday it scared Freed.

Freed saw his uncle standing beside Laxus with a knife to Laxu throat where he proceeded to pierce the flesh leaving a thin not so deep cut around the front part of Laxus neck like a necklace, Laxus groaned in pain as he still fought the war with consciousness hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"Freed im glad you could join us, Id like to thank the both of you, you see I'm going to ransom you for 120 million jewels and, I'm going to ransom you for 200 million jewels". "You see Mr. Dreyar when I first met you I failed to realize your father is very, very rich, first I was gonna blame you for Freeds disappearance". " Your plan is flawed he would never pay to get me back". "Why do you think I live alone"?

"I wouldn't want that blood money anyway"

"Well lets hope your wrong I have already sent out a ransom note to your grandfather , and to Freed parents". "If your dad doesn't pay the my friend Aizen knows what to do".

"Whats he gonna do"? questioned zFreed having been quiet so long all had forgotten he was even there, "You see my friend is an assassin" before he could even finish his sentence Freed couldn't hold back his tears as he pulled on the chains keeping Laxus prisoner trying to break them NONONONO you can't he cried as his hands were becoming red and raw form pulling the uncle started pulling on him to get him to let go "Let go" he shouted. "Freed you need to let go, these chains aren't breaking and look at what your doing to your hands" "Freed graced down to his hands on saw them bloody and raw from trying to free Laxus from those annoying chains, he let go after Laxus practically begged him to stop.

 **Police**

"Mr. and Mrs. Justine do you know when the ransom note was dropped off" questioned an officer whose name tag read Lahar. "No" they both replied Freed mother nearly, in tears realizing that she never spent enough time with Freed her only son and only child. "We were writing we haven't even seen Freed since he said he was gonna spend a night at a friends".

"okay When was that" asked another officer Doronbolt who was officer Lahar's partner. "Um maybe two or three weeks ago I'm not sure", answered Freeds father.

"You mean to tell me you don't know when your son went to spend the night at a friend?, guys did you even know your son was missing until we contacted you about what we found at this kid Laxus house and how we knew he was there because his friends knew he was staying there" asked the officer known as Doronbolt. "We will admit that our careers have taken number one priority in our lives, but we just want our son back we really do care".

Standing up Lahar asked that the two follow him " Follow me please"

Freed parents hesitantly followed him to a room with a laptop on a table in the center with two chairs in front of it, "Sit please" he asked gesturing to the two seats.

Listening to the officer the two took their seats, again the listened to the officer when he asked them to press play on the monitor. They gasped at what they saw Freed getting beaten by his uncle, and Freed outing his hand up to the closet, they could hear heavy breathing and low cursing, they saw Freed uncle leave then come back with water, and a wash clothes well as a towel, they heard him say " Clean up wimp". The two could tell this happened at their house this was Freed room after all. "Where did you find this" cried Freeds mother, "We found this at the crime scene it was at this boy Laxus house on his phone Lahar spoke as Doronbolt showed them Laxus picture. He was weraing a black biker jacket with ripped jeans and a black leather belt he had bright yellow hair and a muscular body sitting on his motor cycle which had two dragons swirleing together as if the were dancng, behind him sat Freed wearing his regular red coat and white boots green hair tied back, they both look really, really happy but to be honest he dosent look like "he would be Freed's friend" his mother questioned looking to her husband for answers to which she knew he wouldn't have.

"According to his Friends Laxus stayed because he wanted to help Freed and Freed told him to hide in the closet. After retrieving the picture of Laxus from Freed's parents Lahar spoke, "I would like you ti meet someone". He knocked on the door and Makarove walked in, "Maybe he kidnapped Freed questioned Freed's father.

"Laxus couldn't have for two reasons".

"1. He would never hurt Freed he loves him and if you don't believe me then here", Makarive pulled out his phone and showed the picture of Laxus and Freed sleeping Freed pulled up to Laxus chest and his arms around his waist, both smiling in their sleep.

"2. ...I found these this morning on my way here" he tossed down an envelope on the table and gestured fore Freed's dad to open it, the first a picture of Laxus extremely pale in a cell hanging from the ceiling a gash across his chest blood pouring from the wound to end up on the floor in the blood puddle already underneath him. His chest and his body were filthy and bruised and swollen, his hair looked almost brown instead of blonde. "Oh my gosh" his mother gasped, in the corner a green haired boy could be seen holding his head in his lap. He to looked dirty just not as bad as Laxus, "it says they want 200 million jewel for him" cried Makarov. "But his father docent care about him I already told him and he said he wouldn't pay, I don't know how to get my grandson back"

"So now all we know for sure is that the blood in Laxus house is his, and how much they want for each of them"murmured Lahar.

With that the police began their investigation into the kidnapping of one Freed Justine and One Laxus Dreyar.

Hope you like it I tried please leave reviews:)


End file.
